


star wars kinktober 2020

by sabaccshots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Bath Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Choking, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Gun Kink, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Knifeplay, Lingerie, Marking, Massage, Mommy Kink, Morning Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pegging, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Sex, Spaceships, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, more to come - Freeform, star wars kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaccshots/pseuds/sabaccshots
Summary: a collection of star wars kinktober blurbseach chapter is a different pairing
Relationships: Aayla Secura/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Bail Organa/Reader, Boba Fett/Reader, CC-1010 | Fox/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CT-21-0408 | Echo/Reader, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader, CT-5597 | Jesse/Reader, CT-6116 | Kix/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, CT-782 Hevy/Reader, Cassian Andor/Reader, Darth Maul/Reader, Finn/Reader, Galen Erso/Reader, Han Solo/Reader, Hardcase (Star Wars)/Reader, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Jango Fett/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Lando Calrissian/Reader, Leia Organa/Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Reader, Qui-Gon Jinn/Reader, Rey/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 55
Kudos: 651





	1. day 1: bath (captain rex)

rex groaned low in his throat as he sunk lower into the hot water, his head pillowed against your chest. you could see the tension bleeding from his shoulders as you scratched at his scalp, moving down to massage the back of his neck.

“mmm… ‘s good, baby,” he murmured, turning his head to press a kiss to your collarbone. “real good.”

you chuckled quietly at the feeling of his stubble grazing your skin, and you kept working at the knots in his shoulders.

“looks like it’s good,” you teased as he nuzzled into your touch like a contented lothcat.

it wasn’t often the two of you got to relax like this, lounging in a hot bath and just enjoying the feeling of each other’s skin. it was a treat, really, and the way he went boneless under your touch made you want to completely spoil him.

you kept one hand working at his neck, and dragged the other down his chest slowly, brushing over the strong muscles of his stomach, and lower still.

he gasped quietly, so soft you could’ve missed it when you brushed your fingers over his cock.

“ _baby_ ,” he murmured, voice low and rough. “what are you–”

“shhh,” you quieted him, slowly wrapping your fingers around him. “you always take care of me, rex. just let me take care of you.”

his entire body melted into yours as you began to stroke him under the warm water, lips trailing up the back of his neck and free hand beginning to caress his skin.

you reveled in the quiet moans he was letting out, knowing that you were the only one that could make him come apart like this.

“how does that feel, love?” you whispered in his ear. “look how hard you are for me.”

“ _fuck_ , pretty girl,” he gritted out, hips bucking up into your touch. “so good, you’re always so good.”

you grinned against his neck, humming softly as you quickened your pace.

“yeah? you gonna come for me, my good boy?” 

he shivered under your mouth, arching his back just slightly under the water.

“ _baby, I–”_

he cut himself off with a groan, breaths coming quicker now.

“please, rex?” you cooed in his ear. “come on, that’s a good boy… let me feel you come.”

he gasped out shakily, turning his head and burying it in your chest. he came hard with a cry of your name, panting and writhing under your grip until he came down from his high, beginning to melt into your touch.

“baby girl,” he whispered, sponging kisses to your throat and looking up at you with heavy lidded eyes. “y’know im gonna take care of you too, don’t you?”

you smiled down at him, shushing him again.

“i’m holding you to it.”


	2. day 2: bondage (boba fett)

“are you gonna be a good girl for me now?” he murmured, tightening the binders around your wrists and fastening them to the headboard. “i’d hate to have to tie your legs up, too.”

his voice was dripping with mirth; you knew he’d love nothing more than to have you completely spread open and tied down, totally at his mercy.

you bit your lip, nodding at him, but you knew that wouldn’t suffice.

he gripped your chin in his hand, forcing you to look up at him.

“didn’t I ask you a question?” he rasped through the helmet, voice rough.

“y-yes,” you squeaked, mouth dry. “i’ll be a good girl, daddy.”

you could hear the staticky chuckle through the modulator before he unlatched the helmet, tugging it off and running a hand through his hair. your eyes immediately fluttered to his lips, full and pink as his tongue grazed over them.

the soft leather of his gloves trailed up your stomach, dragging over your nipples and making you gasp. slowly, he slipped two fingers inside your mouth.

you moaned around them, fighting the urge to clench your thighs together as you sucked them deeper.

“that’s all you needed, baby? you just needed your mouth full to remember how to behave?”

you nodded around his fingers, looking up at him with glassy eyes.

“ _yes, daddy_ ,” you mumbled around him.

the filthy smirk on his face made you shiver.

“good girl,” he cooed, leaning down to nip at your ear. he tugged his fingers downward, pulling your mouth open further. 

“now… you gonna open wide and take daddy’s cock down your throat?”


	3. day 3: body worship (commander wolffe)

“ _please_ ,” you cried out. “wolffe, I– I need _more_.”

“shhh,” he quieted you gently, the heat of his breath between your thighs making you tremble. “wanna take my time with you.”

his fingers brushed over the inside of your thighs, leaving goosebumps in his wake. he pushed your legs apart slowly, leaning in to drag his lower lip right against your pussy.

you gasped, hands flying down to grip his hair.

“ _wolffe,_ ” you begged, and he let out a soft little chuckle.

“alright, little dove,” he murmured softly, spreading you open with his thumbs. “anything for you.”

you cried out brokenly when he dragged his tongue over your clit, falling back against the pillows and letting out little whimpers.

you could feel him moaning into your skin, lapping at your slit as he wrapped his arms around your thighs, letting his palms rest on your stomach.

it was so intimate like this, so _slow_ and so _close_ that you could barely tell where he ended and you began.

he buried his face between your thighs, licking at your pussy like it’s all he needed in the world.

“y’taste so sweet,” he murmured. “my good girl. ‘s _perfect_.”

it was like he could hardly tear himself away from you, licking into you with a fervor that made heat course through your veins, made your stomach tighten in knots.

“w-wolffe,” your voice quivered, and you desperately gripped at him for something to hold onto.

silently, he slid his palms up to tangle his fingers with yours, making you cry out again as he sucked your clit into his mouth.

you were panting, shaking with anticipation; stars, you were so _close._

you kept repeating his name like a prayer, shakily and desperately and so so broken.

he squeezed your hands tighter, doubling down and burying his face between your legs, moaning into you.

“pretty girl,” he rasped against your skin. “could eat you for _hours_ , just need you over and over again.”

you threw your head back, and he retrieved one of his hands to rub tight circles on your clit as he licked at you, making flames shoot up your spine when he spoke again.

“please,” he whispered. “come for me, sweet girl, _need you_.”

you fell apart underneath him, crying out his name and gasping for breath as your orgasm rocked through you.

he kept his mouth on you, licking you through it until you had to push his head away.

“w-wolffe, _baby_ ,” you gasped, tugging him up for a breathless kiss.

he smiled against your lips.

“meant it, little dove,” he said softly, brushing the hair from your face. “I want you again.”


	4. day 4: biting/marking (padme amidala)

“you’re so pretty for me,” she murmured, lips trailing up the side of your neck. 

you shivered at the feeling of it, at the tiny hint of teeth she was dragging along the sensitive skin.

“look at you, so worked up already. i’ve barely touched you.” 

the soft giggle that left her let more of her teeth scrape against you, and it had you arching up into her touch, desperate for more of her.

“ _please_ , my queen…” you swallowed thickly, hands fisting into the soft sheets at your side.

“what is it, darling?” she asked, sucking softly at the base of your throat.

“I-I… want more,” you whispered, and you whined when she pulled away.

“more?” she smirked, raking her nails softly down your chest. “how much more?”

you shivered again, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

“harder… I-I mean, you can… you can mark me. i-if you like.”

her grin spread across her face, and she met your lips once more in a fierce kiss.

“you want it harder, darling?” she asked, dragging her teeth along your neck. “you want me to leave my mark on your pretty skin for everyone to see?”

“ _yes_ ,” you gasped, arching up into her touch. “ _please_ , padme.”

she giggled again, and butterflies erupted in your stomach.

“my sweet girl,” she murmured, leaning down and sucking roughly at the curve of your neck, making you gasp and sputter when she sunk her teeth down.

the sharp flare of pain was quickly soothed by her soft tongue, and while she found another spot on your throat to suck and bruise, her thigh found its way between your legs, making you cry out as you began to grind against her.

“ _oh!_ ” you gasped, pain and pleasure mingling as you rocked your wet pussy along her strong thigh.

“ _good girl_ ,” she whispered. “oh, I cant wait to watch you come for me.”


	5. day 5: spanking (obi wan kenobi)

“don’t pout, darling,” he said firmly, leaving no room for argument. “you know the rules well enough by now.” 

he sat back in his chair, spreading his legs and patting his thigh.

“come. over my knee.”

you bit back the whimper that was so close to escaping you, swallowing thickly as you draped yourself over his lap.

his hands caressed your back and thighs, a little too soft for the punishment you knew you were about to endure. he hummed thoughtfully, fingers grazing over your skin.

“i’m sure you remember how to count, don’t you?” he teased. “even if you don’t remember how to behave, it should be simple enough.”

your skin grew hot, and you buried your face in his thigh. you whined into his skin, flushed with embarrassment already.

“yes, sir,” you said meekly, fisting a hand in the bottom of his robe to ground yourself.

“good,” he said simply. “and I expect to _hear_ you when you do.”

the first spank made you jump, quick and harsh, making your skin sting even through your thin clothes.

“ _one_ ,” you gasped, tugging his robe.

“good girl, little one,” he murmured, voice getting low and dark. 

shivers went down your spine when he spoke to you like this, and the gravel that crept into his normally-level tone of voice made your thighs clench. the pet names he chose for you varied on what you were doing, and if he decided that you’d earned them.

_little one_ always made you whimper.

he spanked you again, harsher this time, and you squeaked out an undignified little sound before crying out, “ _two!”_

“that’s it, love,” he said, hooking his thumb in the waistband of your trousers.

goosebumps erupted on your skin as he tugged them down, exposing all of you to him.

_smack_.

“three!” you whined, hips bucking down against his thigh.

he tutted softly, pinning you down with a palm on the small of your back.

“don’t get greedy, darling,” he warned, keeping you held down tight as he spanked you again. “you’ll get what you need.”


	6. day 6: sixty-nine (arc trooper fives)

his grip on your waist was tight, making you gasp with the force of it.

“ _baby_ ,” he’d begged. “ _c’mon, please? will you put that pretty pussy on my face?”_

and how could you say no to that?

an idea started to form in your mind though, one that made you grin down at him wickedly.

“anything for you,” you teased, turning around to put your back to him.

you looked over your shoulder to see him quirking a brow at you.

“baby, what--”

“shhh,” you insisted, reaching down to palm over his cock. “I can think of a better use for that mouth.”

you arched your back, gasping softly when he wrapped his arms around your hips and pulled you to him.

“ _shit_ ,” you whined, beginning to stroke him in earnest now.

you rocked back against him, and he moaned when he finally got his mouth on you. he licked into you desperately, spreading you open for him and burying his face between your thighs.

you gripped his thighs tightly as you took his tip into your mouth, making him groan into you.

“ _fuck_ , baby,” he rasped, pulling back to thumb at your clit. “you’re so good when you suck my cock.”

the praise sent shivers down your spine, and you took him even deeper.

“ _shit,”_ he hissed, absolutely _growling_ when he began mouthing at you again. slowly, he worked a finger inside you, making you moan and take him even deeper.

“that’s it,” he murmured, stretching you open. “you gonna cum all over my face when I cum on yours?”


	7. day 7: hands-free (jango fett)

“come on, baby girl. you can do better than that.”

he leaned back against the headboard, one hand behind his head, the other squeezing your hip.

you whimpered as you bounced yourself in his lap, thighs trembling. it was hard to ride him without grabbing onto his strong shoulders for leverage, instead having your wrists tied behind your back.

“jango,” you pouted, grinding down on his cock.

“you did this to yourself, sweetheart,” he chided unsympathetically. “told you to keep your hands above your head, and what did you do?”

you whimpered when he bucked his hips up into yours, smirking as he answered his own question.

“couldn’t stop yourself from touching me, greedy little thing.”

“I-I said I was sorry,” you gasped, rocking your hips faster. “just let me touch you.”

“ _no_ ,” he said darkly, grabbing your waist with both hands and leaning up to meet you face to face. “you don’t make the rules around here, little girl.”

he planted his feet on the bed, beginning to thrust up into you in earnest, making you cry out his name.

“you wanna misbehave? then you’ll take your punishment,” he growled. “you’ll take _whatever_ I give you.”

“y-yes sir!” you gasped, unable to do anything but whimper as he fucked into you, using your body like a ragdoll.

his lips found your ear, the stubble on his chin scraping across the tender skin of your throat.

“you’ll touch me when you’ve earned it.”


	8. day 8: angry/rough (darth maul)

“did you really think you’d get away with that, princess?” he snarled, pushing you up against the wall. “you don’t speak that way to me, you filthy little brat.”

his hand came down hard on the outside of your thigh, making you gasp and arch into the wall.

“i-i’m sorry, my lord,” you whispered, biting down on your lip.

“no,” he spat, reaching up to take the collar of your tunic in his hands and _ripping_ , shredding It down the middle. “you’re not. but you will be.”

the fabric fell away from your shoulders, completely exposing your chest to him.

he grinned filthily, leaning down to take your nipple into his mouth, biting sharply.

you gasped, fisting a hand in his robes before he flattened you against the wall forcefully. his eyes met yours, glowing dark.

“you will not touch me,” he ordered. “you _will_ learn your place.”

before you could process it, he picked you up in his arms, throwing you down onto the bed. you looked up at him from the flat of your back, exposed breasts heaving with your gasping breaths.

he crawled over you, gripping the waistband of your trousers and shoving them down your thighs, leaving you at his mercy.

“and your place,” he drawled, slowly unzipping his own trousers and taking his cock in his hand. “is _beneath me_.”

you gasped as he filled you completely, shoving himself inside of you with no patience, no finesse; just raw, primal need. he was claiming you.

you cried out at the stretch, moaning as he worked you open on his cock. rapidly, he began hitting a spot deep inside you, the one that made your legs shake.

little whimpers escaped you as he fucked you harder, keeping his hand on your throat and forcing you to look up into his eyes.

“all you needed was to be fucked like some common whore?” he mused, teeth grazing your lower lip. “you just needed to be stretched open, didn’t you, my little brat?”

“yes!” you gasped. “please, my lord, I--”

“aw, what is it?” he mocked you, hips never ceasing their relentless pace. “are you begging for me to fill you up? you need my come dripping out of that little cunt all night?”

your cheeks were burning now, body trembling as he used you to his content, owning your body and taking whatever he wanted.

“a-anything you want,” you cried. “ _anything_.”

you could hear the growl leave his lips, teeth coming down to bite roughly at your nipple again.

“that’s right, princess,” he rasped. “anything I want.”


	9. day 9: striptease [plus! gun kink] (hardcase)

“you’re a real tease, y’know that?” hardcase grumbled in your ear, making you grin as you stripped your shirt over your head.

“i’m no such thing,” you smirked, throwing it at him.

he caught it in one hand, eyes smoldering as he watched you undress.

you’d decided that it would be a fun little game to make him watch you strip for him, to put on a little show before you let him touch you.

you really wanted to see how worked up you could get him, just for your own bit of satisfaction.

you looked up at him through your lashes as you slowly wriggled your pants down your thighs, kicking them off across the room.

an even more wicked idea crossed your mind, and you moved to straddle his lap in just your bra and panties.

you rocked your hips down against him, a shiver rolling up your spine as you moved to unclasp the back of the bra.

“is that a blaster in your pants?” you joked, grinding down into his lap.

he smirked at you, reaching up to slide the straps down your arms.

“it is, actually,” he said simply, tossing your bra to the floor.

your breath hitched a bit when your hips knocked against it. you’d meant it as a crude joke, but he really had his weapon in its holster.

you watched his brows quirk up a bit, the tattoo running along his forehead moving with it.

“you wanna play a little game with it, baby?” he rasped, snaking a hand down between your bodies, and you gasped when it slid down the front of your panties.

“ _yes_ ,” you blurted out far too quickly.

he grinned at you now, his free hand sliding down to grip his blaster.

“remember your safeword?” he murmured, and you nodded.

“red.”

“good girl,” he said, picking up the blaster and flicking the safety on.

he dragged it down the valley of your breasts, making you gasp at the feeling of the cool metal.

“here’s what’s gonna happen, pretty girl,” he said darkly, eyes boring into yours.

“i’m gonna hold this _right here.._.” he dragged the tip of the blaster up under your chin. “and you’ll be a good girl and cum on my fingers, won’t you?”

“ _yes, sir!”_ you gasped, body already trembling as he began working his fingers over your clit.

he smirked, pushing the barrel of the blaster down just a bit harder. you moaned openly, and he leaned down, pressing a kiss to your open mouth.

“that’s what I like to hear.”


	10. day 10: car [spaceship] (the mandalorian)

“no, no, no,” he purred in your ear, voice crackling through the vocoder. 

he slid a gloved hand down your belly, pressing down hard enough that you could feel him _right there_ inside of you.

you whined, throwing your head back and resting it on his shoulder, trying to buck your hips up against his hand.

he pushed down harder, his free hand coming down to squeeze at your thigh.

“sit still,” he commanded, and you tried to settle your movements, back against his chest as he rocked his hips against you, pushing himself deeper. “you know better than to misbehave.”

“m-mando, I--”

he shushed you again, both hands now coming down to your hips and holding you down flush against his lap. his cock nudged deeper inside you, making you choke back a moan.

“I told you. you’re gonna sit here and keep my cock warm for me until we’re out of hyperspace,” he said simply. “you’re not gonna do anything but listen to me and look pretty in my lap.”

your eyes fluttered shut at the tone of his voice, your breath coming out shaky.

“y-yes, sir.”

the chill of his beskars sent goosebumps up your flushed, hot skin, making you very aware of just how naked you were on top of him in the captains chair.

“that’s my good little girl,” he said, and you could hear the grin in his voice. “now sit back and take it like I know you can.”


	11. day 11: control (echo)

“I don’t think I asked you a question, little one,” echo gritted, crowding you up against the wall. “I think I _told_ you to get on your knees.”

he wasn’t typically so aggressive with you, but you’d hinted at the fact that you really wanted him to let go, that you’d like to see him take control.

and if that’s what you wanted, he wasn’t going to tell you no.

a thrill ran through you as you obeyed his order, sinking down to your knees and looking up at him through your lashes.

“there you go,” he said, tangling a hand in your hair. “was that so hard?”

you bit back a whimper when you saw the smirk on his face, shivering slightly when he tugged at your hair.

“no sir,” you said softly, licking your lips.

he looked down at you for a long moment, continuing to pull your hair just to get little noises out of you. 

he pulled off the codpiece from his armor, unzipping his trousers and beginning to stroke his cock in front of your face. he grinned when your lips parted, moving the hand from your hair to cup your jaw.

“eager, aren’t you?” he teased, squeezing your cheeks to make your lips fall open.

“ _yes sir_ ,” you squeaked, sticking out your tongue.

“then fuckin’ _take it_ ,” he growled, sliding his cock into your mouth.

you moaned around him as he stretched your lips open, rocking his hips against your face.

“there y’go, little one,” he breathed, beginning to fuck your mouth in earnest. one of his hands splayed out over your jaw, cupping your face as he worked his cock along your tongue, the other moving back to your hair, starting to push you down further.

“y’wanted me to _use you_ , huh, sweetheart? tell me how my cock feels down your throat.”

you garbled around him uselessly, moaning as he used you to his heart’s content, your pussy throbbing as you pressed your legs together.

“good girl,” he praised, voice raspy. “my good little girl, look at you, takin’ me so well, _fuck_.”

you looked up at him with glassy eyes, gasping for breath when he pulled his cock out and began to stroke it in front of your face.

“d’you want my cum, sweetheart?” he murmured, fisting your hair in his hand. “you wanna take it all over that pretty face?”

“ _please_ ,” you whined, pressing your thighs together tightly. “echo, _fuck_.”

you opened your mouth for him, eyes closed and tongue slipping out between your lips. you looked so eager for it, he couldn’t hold back anymore, stroking himself until he came all over your waiting mouth.

you looked positively filthy, eyes watering and face covered in his cum, and you grinned at him when you opened your eyes, licking your lips clean.

“ _baby_ ,” he said breathlessly, dropping to his knees in front of you.

he grabbed his shirt from the floor, tenderly cleaning you up before pressing kisses to your face.

“that what you wanted?” he asked quietly. “did y’like it? havin’ me take control?”

you smiled up broadly, glassy eyes taking him in as you grabbed his hand and led it between your thighs. he could feel you dripping for him.

“you tell me,” you smirked.


	12. day 12: risky (kix)

“come on, baby,” you grinned, pulling him into the supply room in the medbay, kicking the door shut behind you. “we can be quick.”

he smirked at you, shaking his head and giving you an exaggerated sigh.

“you’re a little minx, you know that?”

you giggled softly, crowding him up against the door and kissing along his neck.

“I know.”

he hummed quietly as you sucked at the hollow of his throat, relaxing minutely into your touch as you tugged down his trousers as much as you could through his armor.

he bucked into your touch as you palmed him, teeth sinking into his lower lip.

“oh, now you’re just bein’ a tease,” he said, and you smirked as you stroked him gently.

you looked over your shoulder, spotting a stack of boxes in the corner of the room. you let go of him completely, giving him a chaste kiss as you motioned for him to follow you.

you sat up on the boxes, pushing up your skirt just enough for him to see underneath it.

he licked his lips as his eyes raked down your body, and you slowly hooked a thumb into the waist of your panties, dragging them down your thighs.

“well?” you asked, kicking them off in his direction. “what’re you waiting for, soldier? you’ve got your orders.”

he grinned at you as he caught the lace of your panties in one hand, stuffing them into his back pocket.

he stalked toward you slowly, making your skin heat up with the anticipation of it.

“ _minx,_ I tell you,” he teased again, stepping between your spread legs and latching his lips to your neck. slowly, he pushed himself inside you, making you gasp and let your head fall back against the wall.

“kix!” you gasped, grasping at his shoulders. you trembled around him as he held himself still inside you, allowing you to get used to the stretch, but you just couldn’t wait any longer. “ _kix, fuck me._ ”

he grinned as he began to rock his hips, feeling you tighten around him.

“oh, yes ma’am.”


	13. day 13: lingerie (aayla secura)

“darling?” you heard aayla call from down the hall.

you grinned to yourself as you heard the front door close, settling yourself down onto the bed.

“i’m in here, love,” you said, rolling onto your side to face the bedroom door.

she’d been away for a few days on a mission, one that you could only imagine had been long and torturous. in your book, you thought she’d more than earned a little surprise from you.

you sighed softly as you ran your fingers over the soft satin garter along your thigh, buzzing with excitement as you waited for her to find you.

“in the bedroom?” she called again, and you could see the doorknob turning. “what are you--”

you heard her sharp intake of breath as she opened the door, freezing in place as her eyes raked over your body.

“welcome home,” you purred, smirking up at her.

she drew closer to you now, stalking slowly toward the bed as you began to run your hands over your body.

“do you like it?” you asked coyly, thumbing at the lace of your bra.

she knelt on the bed, rolling you onto your back and straddling your hips. aayla pinned your wrists above your head, using her free hand to slide down your chest, your stomach, all the way down to your hips.

you were covered in striking black lace, just sheer enough to see through when she tugged at the waistband of your panties.

“ _darling_ ,” she murmured, sliding down to squeeze at the garters on your thighs. “you got all dressed up for me?”

you swallowed thickly, locked in the heat of her gaze.

“of course I did,” you hummed as she kissed along your neck. “wanted to give you a little _welcome home_ gift.”

she chuckled softly, thumbing just over your clit through the lace, making you gasp.

“so sweet of you, love,” she grinned, pulling the fabric to the side. “would you like me to unwrap my little present?”


	14. day 14: workplace (bail organa)

“hello, darling,” he smiled you warmly as you closed the door to his office. he stood to greet you, cutting the distance between you in a few quick steps.

immediately, he took you into his arms, and you buried your face in him, breathing in the smell of his cologne.

“I missed you, love,” you said, looking up at him.

gently, he took your chin in his hand, running his thumb across your cheek.

“I missed you too, my sweet girl,” he said softly, leaning down to press a tender kiss to your lips. “I didn’t know you’d planned on visiting today, I would have taken you out for lunch.”

you beamed up at him, shaking your head. 

“I just wanted to surprise you, and I figured your office would be the perfect place.”

he arched a brow at you, brushing a strand of hair from your face.

“and why is that?”

you giggled, a hint of mischief in your eyes.

“ _because_ ,” you said, walking him backward until he was sat back in his chair. “I knew we could have some privacy here.”

his eyes widened as you sunk down to your knees under his desk, squeezing his thighs through his robes.

“ _darling_ ,” he said, voice rougher and lower now.

“i’ve already locked the door, if that’s what you’re worried about,” you grinned, tugging his trousers down. 

he breathed in sharply, hand moving up to cradle the back of your head. 

“sweetheart, you-- you don’t have to...”

“I know,” you murmured, looking up into his eyes. 

_stars_ , he was so big. so tall and broad and strong, everything about him was just that. _big_.

you palmed his cock, stroking it gently. it dwarfed your hand, full and thick and heavy in your grasp. you didn’t think twice before you lowered your mouth onto it.

the softest moan left his lips, his head falling back as he melted into your touch.

“I know I don’t have to do anything, love,” you smiled, pulling off for a moment. “but I _want_ to make you feel good... won’t you let me?”

your puppy dog eyes never failed to break down his iron will.

he sighed softly, hand returning to the back of your head as you took him down deeper this time.

“ _anything_ , darling,” he said, a bit breathless. “i’ll... always give you _anything you want.”_


	15. day 15: kissing (leia organa)

it wasn’t often you got to see each other like this, and when it _was_ , you never knew how much time you really had.

you’d be damned if you weren’t going to make the most of it.

she crowded you into a nearby supply closet, and though it was a tight fit, it only served to make her press closer to you against the wall.

“we could’ve died out there,” you breathed, arms flying around her neck as you pressed heated kisses to her lips.

she moaned softly into your mouth, hands cradling your hips and pushing flush against you.

“but we didn’t,” she said firmly, slipping her tongue between your lips.

you sighed as you held her tighter, kissing her breathlessly.

soon enough, her thigh made its way between your legs, nudging them apart and making you gasp as you started to grind down against her.

“ _leia,_ ” you gasped, fisting the collar of her shirt.

she hushed you softly, pulling your hips closer and encouraging you to ride her thigh.

“don’t have much time,” she whispered, moving to kiss along your neck. 

her lips were feverish against your skin, making you melt into her touch.

“but before we get out of here,” she murmured coyly. “im gonna make you cum for me.”


	16. day 16: morning (qui gon jinn)

the morning light was streaming through your thin curtains, warming the bare skin of your shoulder exposed by the bedsheets.

you felt a rough hand slowly caress the side of your neck, draping down your arm and leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“good morning,” he murmured softly, pressing his lips to your shoulder.

you rolled over to face him, smiling as you threaded your fingers into his hair. his eyes fluttered a bit, and you took the opportunity to lean in to kiss him slowly.

his body was warm against yours, broad and strong as he wrapped an arm around your waist. he smirked against your lips when you gasped at his grip on your skin.

“you’re so beautiful like this, you know,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss along your jaw.

you hummed at the praise, hands still tangled in his hair as you pulled him flush against your body.

“qui gon...” you rasped, shivering as his touch drifted lower, first down your chest, then slowly down your stomach.

“and so soft,” he said, fingers settling between your thighs, making you whimper. “I can never keep my hands off you.”

your free hand wrapped around his wrist, keeping him right between your legs as he slowly worked you open.

“always want your hands on me,” you breathed, head falling against his chest.

he chuckled quietly, flicking your clit just to hear you gasp for him.

“we’ve got all morning, darling,” he murmured. “i can touch you all you like.”


	17. day 17: oral (rey)

you shivered when her lips started to trail down your stomach, just soft, tender brushes along your skin.

“you’re always so sweet for me,” she said softly, smiling as her lips brushed over the swell of your hip.

“ _rey_ ,” you breathed, fisting the sheets in your hand as she continued to move lower.

her hands pushed your thighs apart, letting her settle between them. her fingers hooked into the waist of your panties, and you gasped quietly.

“shh,” she hushed you gently, leaning forward to kiss you through the thin fabric. “let me.”

you nodded quickly, lifting your hips to let her tug them off and toss them onto the floor.

she kissed the insides of your thighs reverently, making you shiver as she looked up at you.

“can I taste you?” she asked softly, and a pathetic whimper left your lips, painfully eager for her.

she smiled at your ardor, wrapping her arms around your thighs and lifting your hips up to her face.

the moan that left you was weak and broken, and your hands flew to her hair as she finally pressed her lips to you.

you felt her hum against you, tongue dragging slowly along your clit.

“ _oh!_ ” you cried out, shivering under the heat of her touch.

she let out a contented giggle as her lips worked against you, spreading you open with her fingers and laving at your dripping cunt.

“ _so sweet..._ ” she repeated, and you couldn’t help but moan for her as she worshipped your body with her tongue.

you could hardly stand it, the intensity, the heat of her mouth.

“rey, I-I...” you gasped.

she hummed against you once more, picking up pace as her tongue worked up and down your slit.

“come for me,” she whispered, and you could see her lips were dripping with you. “please?”

she redoubled her efforts, moaning into you and sucking your clit into her mouth.

you nearly screamed with the feeling of it, completely overwhelmed as your orgasm overtook you, wracking your body and leaving you shaking on the bed.

she smiled up at you, kissing her way back up your body until her lips found yours. you shivered when you tasted yourself on them.

“rey,” you breathed her name again, completely spent.

she grinned as she flicked her tongue against your lips once more.

“I told you, love,” she said softly. “sweet.”


	18. day 18: fingering (cassian andor)

you couldn’t find the willpower to stay quiet.

not when you were pressed against his chest, breathing him in and feeling his lips on your neck.

your back was pinned to the wall, his body supporting you as you shivered under his grasp.

“you want me to touch you?” he whispered, fingers ghosting up your thigh. “look at you, you’re _trembling._ you must really need it, hm?”

“cassian,” you gasped. “don’t make me beg.”

you felt his teeth when he grinned against your throat.

“pretty when you do,” he snarked, sliding his hand past the waist of your trousers, brushing over the front of your panties.

your body went taut, and he ceased his movements, looking up at you with a glint in his eyes.

a whimper escaped you, and you couldn’t manage to feel shame any longer, not when you were so close to having him like this.

“ _please?”_ you said, resigning yourself to him.

he smirked, tugging your panties to the side and brushing over your slick folds.

“was that so hard?” he murmured, toying with your clit.

“ _shit_ ,” you gasped, keeping your shaking thighs spread wide for him.

“you’re _dripping_ ,” he marveled, working a finger inside you. “and so _tight_.”

your head fell back against the wall as he stretched you open on his fingers, the heel of his hand in just the right spot for you to grind your clit against it.

“you always open up so nice for me,” he grinned. “always taking anything i’ll give you.”

you gasped when he began to curl his fingers deeper, making your eyes roll back.

his free hand slid up your jaw, and he slipped his thumb into your open mouth.

“pretty girl,” he rasped. “that’s it... so good for me.”


	19. day 19: rimming (luke skywalker)

“ _oh_ ,” he gasped, grabbing the sheets in his fist as you looked up at him from between his thighs.

“relax, baby,” you smirked, pressing slow kisses to the back of his knee. “let me take care of you.”

his breathing stuttered as his head fell back against the pillows. you could see him let out a shaky little gasp when you squeezed his thighs, letting himself surrender to your touch.

he was so pretty like this, so pliant under your hands and willing to take anything you’d give to him.

“you’re so good for me, aren’t you, luke?” you murmured, kissing up along the crease of his thigh. you ghosted your fingers along his cock, already hard for you.

he didn’t respond, just closed his eyes and tried to take steadying breaths.

you couldn’t have that.

slowly, you leaned in, deliberately dragging the flat of your tongue right over his hole.

he gasped, legs twitching violently and fists clawing at the sheets.

“ _aren’t you?_ ” you repeated, wanting a verbal response this time.

“yes!” he gasped, letting out a broken moan as you licked over him again.

“yes _what_?” you teased, knowing it drove him crazy. you pinned him down with a hand on his stomach, the other holding his thigh over your shoulder.

“ _yes, ma’am_ ,” he pleaded, looking down at you with desperate eyes. “i’m-- i’ll be a good boy.”

his voice was so soft, almost pitiful when he spoke, holding back his desperation.

you chuckled darkly, moving back down and keeping his legs spread even wider, laving over him and leaving kisses anywhere you could reach.

he was so sensitive, so _needy_. you didn’t have the heart to torture him, slowly wrapping your hand around his cock as you fucked him with your tongue.

he was trembling now, gasping and writhing under your touch, _pleading_ with you.

“please, _please,_ w-will you let me come? I-i’ve been good, _please_ , ma’am, i’ll be so good...”

you moaned against him, making him shiver before you pulled back. 

“go ahead, baby,” you murmured, stroking him faster. “been such a good boy for me, I wanna see your pretty face when you come.”


	20. day 20: choking (commander cody)

“that’s it, pretty girl,” he whispered in your ear. “take it just like that.”

the hand around your throat squeezed just slightly, making you whimper when you looked up at him.

his hand was so massive, wrapping around your neck easily, like it was made for you. the rough pads of his fingers dragged along your sensitive skin, and you knew he could feel your pulse racing under his grip.

“ _please_ ,” you whimpered, arching your back beneath him.

his cock was already stretching you open, filling you up so deeply that you felt him _everywhere_.

“what d’you need, baby?” he asked, voice throaty and rough.

you swallowed thickly, trying to stifle the moan that was creeping up behind your lips. 

“h-harder,” you gasped, placing your hand over his on your throat. “ _please,_ daddy.”

he picked up his pace, thrusting into you even harder, making your thighs shake.

his eyes were locked on yours, blown black with lust as he tightened his grip just slightly, squeezing in just the right spots.

“ _yes_ ,” you cried out breathlessly, arching into him and raking your nails down his back.

“ _fuck_ ,” he grunted, leaning down to capture your lips in a desperate kiss as he began to grind deeper.

his free hand came up to caress your cheek, and you shivered with the tenderness of it.

when he pulled away, he looked down into your eyes, thumb rubbing gently over its place on your throat.

you moaned unabashedly, feeling his cock twitch inside you, knowing he was close.

he fucked into you impossibly deeper, feeling you clench even tighter around him. he moved his free hand down to your clit, whispering in your ear that he needed you, he wanted to feel you come for him, that he _had_ to feel your tight little pussy squeeze him before he came inside you.

you came unraveled, crying out his name and grasping at his biceps when you came, trembling when you felt his hips stutter, knowing his release wasn’t far behind.

you moaned when you felt him fill you, his strong body pressed tight against yours and shaking with the force of it when he came.

he didn’t pull out, instead keeping his hips flush to yours and pinning you down to the bed.

you hummed contentedly when he released the pressure on your throat, not letting go completely, Instead holding it gently, rough fingers grazing over your skin.

you were beaming up at him, hazy and boneless as you bared your throat to his touch.

“mm, thank you,” you mumbled softly, placing your hand on top of his.

he smiled, leaning down to press his lips to your forehead.

“of course,” he whispered, grinning down at you. “you know you’re daddy’s favorite girl.”


	21. day 21: massage (han solo)

“mmm, han,” you said softly, leaning back into his touch.

“that feel good, sweetheart?” he murmured in your ear, his strong, rough hands kneading at your shoulders.

you let your head fall back against him, humming when he pressed a soft kiss to the side of your neck.

“ _so_ good.”

you could hear the smirk in his voice when he spoke again.

“I know.”

you let out a sharp little moan when he began to work on a particularly tender spot, working out the knots of tension that bunched in your shoulders.

he hummed thoughtfully, settling you in his lap and letting his lips find your ear.

“you’re so tight,” he said, and you knew he could hear your breath catch in your throat.

he hadn’t meant it as a tease, not at first, but the way you always reacted when he spoke to you was too good for him to resist.

“yeah, you know you are,” he said, smirking again, damn him. “it always feels so good to touch you, you know that?”

the little whimper in your throat squeaked its way out, and his soft lips dragged along the back of your neck.

“and you just make the prettiest little sounds, sweetheart.”

“ _han_ ,” you said breathily, arching back into him when he started slowly massaging your neck.

his fingers hooked into the collar of your shirt, tugging it down playfully.

“y’know, if you took this off, I could do a _much_ more thorough job of loosening you up.”

this time, you couldn’t suppress your breathy little moan.

“would you let me, honey?” he purred softly, sliding his fingertips over the bottom hem. “you know i’ll take _real_ good care of you.”


	22. day 22: riding (kylo ren)

“you know what happens when you misbehave,” you said curtly, reinforcing the binders that kept his wrists locked to the headboard.

his eyes widened, and he worried his lip between his teeth.

“please, mistress, I--”

you cut him off quickly, gripping his jaw in your hand.

“you know better than to speak.” 

you spoke sharply, looking down at him with stone cold eyes. 

“you wanted to play this little game, and you know _very well_ what happens when you break my rules.”

he cast his eyes down, shame and embarrassment flushing hot in his cheeks.

“i’m sorry,” he whispered, and your grip on his chin tightened.

“ _again,_ running that pathetic mouth.”

your hand slid lower, wrapping around the column of his throat, and you could feel him moan before you heard it.

“you know, it’s a shame,” you purred teasingly. “you do have such pretty lips.”

your thumb ran over them slowly, making his breath hitch. 

“you just need to keep them shut unless that mouth is buried in my cunt.”

the whine he let out was pitiful, painfully desperate, and he struggled not to speak. you smirked down at him, hitching up your skirt and revealing you hadn’t worn anything underneath.

“and you know that’s your place, don’t you, ren?” you taunted, moving up to hover your hips over his face. “your place is bound beneath me and _silent_ until I tell you otherwise.”

his lips were trembling, tongue darting out to wet them at the prospect of getting to taste you.

“your place is to be _used_ like a toy. because that’s all you’re good for, isn’t it?”

he was silent again, shaking with the effort, and you grinned, ready to hear his pleas.

“answer me now, ren. I want to hear you say it. you’re just a pretty little toy for me to ruin, aren’t you?”

his moan rumbled out of his throat, now tugging against his binds.

“ _yes, mistress!_ ” he gasped, arching up his neck in vain to try to get a taste of your cunt. “i’m-- i’m your fuck toy... I...” 

he swallowed thickly, looking up at you with hazy eyes.

you stayed perched above him, perfectly still. he knew he wouldn’t get what he wanted until he begged.

“i-- i’m only good for licking up your cum.”

you grinned down at him wickedly, finally settling your hips down on his face and _grinding_ against his mouth.

“that’s it, my good boy,” you murmured, beginning to ride his face in earnest. “was that so hard?”


	23. day 23: drunk (hevy)

you could see the grin on his lips beginning to take over his face, feeling warm and tipsy with the whiskey beginning to creep through his veins.

hevy was a bit of a handsy drunk, and it was always in a good way.

an arm around your waist, fingers tracing over yours on the top of the bar, a hand gently squeezing the back of your neck.

he was touchy, and always managed to find the spot that made you a little bit weak.

he leaned into your space in the booth you were sharing, pressing a teasing kiss to the side of your throat while you sipped your drink.

“what’re you doing, baby?” you giggled, already feeling fairly buzzed yourself.

he smirked into your neck, chuckling lowly and nuzzling into you.

“just like feelin’ you,” he said softly, and it was so painfully earnest that it clawed its way Into your gut.

“you do?” you smiled, starting to slur your words a little. it didn’t matter. not when it felt so good to have him so close to you.

he nodded into your neck, and you could feel his hand on your thigh.

wickedly, you grinned at him, placing your hand on top of his.

“y’wanna feel me a little more?”

slowly, you tugged his hand just up under the edge of your dress, and a little gasp escaped him, soft and satisfying.

“right here?” he grinned, licking his lips.

you nodded, biting your lip. “want you to feel me.”

a soft grunt left his lips, his eyes now trained on yours as he slid his hand under your dress beneath the table.

slowly, he trailed higher, _higher_ , until...

“ _fuck_ ,” he hissed, nudging right against your clit. “were you gonna tell me you weren’t wearing panties?”

his voice was gruff, sending a shiver down your spine.

“I was waiting for you to find out for yourself, baby.”

his grin was filthy as he looked down into your eyes, keeping eye contact as he slipped a finger inside you.

“fuck, that pussy’s always so wet for me,” he whispered, filthy praise making you gasp. “this what you wanted, baby girl? just wanted me inside you?”

you nodded shakily as he crooked his finger at just the right spot, making you whimper and grip the collar of his shirt. you could smell the whiskey on his breath, feel the warmth of him so close to you that it made you dizzy.

“I need more,” you begged. “ _please_ , hevy.”

he smirked, pulling his hand from under the table and pushing his finger into your mouth.

“c’mon, then,” he purred in your ear. “let’s get out of here.”


	24. day 24: toys [plus! mommy kink] (anakin skywalker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is much longer than my other blurbs, around 2k! I wanted to publish this as a standalone, and I probably will later, but here it is! enjoy!

“You’ve been such a good boy, sweetheart,” you murmured gently, settling down in his lap.

He was beautiful like this, wrists tied above his head, lying perfectly still. He was stripped down for you, a glinting sheen of sweat shining on the muscles of his chest, biceps flexing as he held his hands in their binds. His eyes were just a bit glazed over, lids heavy and lashes wet with tears from the orgasm you’d denied him before.

It was sweet, you thought, how desperate he was. His full lips were bitten and swollen, falling open a bit at your praise. The prettiest little whimpers had been spilling from them just before when he’d begged for you to let him come.

“ _ Please, mommy, _ ” he pleaded. “ _ Feels so good… please let me, I’ll be a good boy _ .”

“ _Shhh,_ _not yet, baby,_ ” you’d admonished, pulling your hand away from his cock. The whine he let out was absolutely broken.

Anakin was just so fun to tease, it was hard to help yourself, especially knowing just how much the delicious torture got him off.

You were still fully dressed, tight black dress and towering heels that you knew he loved you in. You held a power over him that he couldn’t quite understand, oftentimes just the sound of your voice could cause him to lose his composure, desperate to please you.

And now you sat above him, raking your nails down his chest, making him let out the prettiest little moans you’d ever heard.

“Tell mommy what you want, love,” you teased, brushing the hair from his face. You cradled his cheek in your hand, and he nuzzled into it, kissing your palm.

“Want… I w--  _ fuck _ ,” he gasped, arching up as you pinched at his nipple.

“Oh, Anakin,” you said sharply, tweaking his nipple again and watching him buck up into the bite of it. “That filthy mouth… I thought you knew better than that.”

He looked up at you with pleading eyes, tugging at the binds on his wrists again.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped, leaning up as best he could and baring his throat. “I-I didn’t mean to…”

“Do I need to gag you?” You said, slipping your fingers between his lips. “Because I’d be happy to shove something into that pretty mouth.”

He shook his head desperately, but made no move to stop sucking on your fingers.

“Oh, no? My fingers are enough to help you remember?” You mocked him.

“Yes, mommy,” he murmured around them, sucking them even deeper.

You ran a hand through his hair, scratching at his scalp. His eyes glazed over even further.

“And what if I fucked you with those fingers, hm?” You asked, and his eyes widened. “What if I just stretched you out for me? Would you still be a good boy if I got your favorite toy and fucked you open?”

He was drooling around your fingers now, panting and moaning, “ _ please, mommy, I’ll be so good _ .”

You grinned wickedly, slowly sliding your fingers from his mouth and capturing his lips in a kiss.

“Yeah, that’s right,” you purred, sliding your hand between his thighs, slick fingers brushing over his hole. “My pretty little boy is always good for me.”

He melted under the praise, pretty whimpers escaping him when you began to work your first finger inside.

“ _ Mommy _ ,” he gasped, muscles flexed and taut as he arched up.

“Does that feel good, sweetheart?” You asked coyly, sliding it in all the way to the knuckle. 

“S-So good, please, more, I need it,” he begged, head falling back against the pillows.

“You  _ need _ it?” You teased, slowly beginning to work it in and out. “You’re just so tight, baby. You need to let me open you up. It just feels so good when I take my time with you, little one.”

He couldn’t hold back the soft noises now, letting them spill from his lips like a prayer of need.

You worked him open slowly, only beginning to press your second finger inside after he was relaxed enough to take it. Gingerly, you began to curl your fingers, brushing right up against that sensitive spot inside him.

“Oh!” He cried out, hips coming up off the bed before you steadied him with a hand on his stomach. “Mommy,  _ please _ , that feels so good… th-thank you,  _ thank you _ .”

You giggled at his eagerness, stroking over his hip sweetly with your free hand as he other coaxed sweet little moans from him.

“Love seeing you like this, my good boy,” you praised, going just a bit deeper now. “So pretty when you beg for me.”

“Do  _ anything _ for you,” he said breathlessly, his neglected cock jumping at the praise. “J-Just wanna be your good boy.”

You smirked at him, leaning down to brush your lips against his ear.

“You’re  _ always _ a good boy for me.”

He shivered when you said it, clenching around your fingers.

You giggled into his neck, pressing slow kisses up and down his throat.

“You want me to fuck you now, baby?” You murmured. “You want your favorite little toy?”

He nodded desperately, eyes wide and pleading.

“Please,  _ please _ , mommy, I need it so bad.”

You pulled your fingers from him slowly, tangling your other hand in his hair and pulling him in for a kiss that left him breathless.

“Now, if I untie your wrists, will you behave?”

He nodded feverishly, and you released the binders on the headboard. Taking each of his wrists in your hands, you kissed them gently, placing them down at his sides. 

“Keep them there.”

You climbed off of him, sliding off your heels as you moved to the dresser, taking out the harness and the toy that left him drooling. 

Slowly, you tugged the straps of your dress down your shoulders, his eyes fully trained on you. You pulled it down past your chest, down your hips, letting it fall to the floor, leaving you completely bare underneath.

Anakin swallowed thickly when he saw you step into the harness and adjust the toy inside of it, thick and heavy, it made his cock throb just to look at it.

You smirked at him as you retrieved a little bottle from the dresser drawer, using it to slick up the toy as you moved back toward him.

“You want it, sweetheart?” You taunted, kneeling on the bed between his spread thighs.

“ _ Yes, _ ” he whimpered. “ _ Please _ fuck me, mommy… been so good,  _ please _ , I want… w-want you to…”

You cupped his cheek in your hand again, brushing his face softly.

“What do you want me to do, my pretty boy?”

The praise made him blush, a pretty little flush rising to his cheeks.

“Want you to fuck me  _ hard _ ,” he whispered. “Want  _ everything _ … w-want you to ruin me.”

He looked up at you through thick, wet lashes, eyes flooded with desperation.

You gripped his hair tightly in your fist, tugging him up for a filthy kiss. He moaned into your mouth, lips falling open to let you inside. 

Your other hand crept up the underside of his thigh, squeezing at it and spreading his legs further apart.

Sharply, you nipped at his lower lip, making him gasp.

“You want it hard, baby boy?” You murmured, lining up the toy with his hole.

“ _ Please _ , mommy,” he begged, hands fisting the sheets beside him.

Slowly, gently, you worked the tip of the toy inside him, reveling in the sweet moans he gave you when his head fell back.

“Oh,  _ that’s it _ ,” you whispered, slowly working it in further. “Take it just like that for me.”

“ _ Ah! _ ” He cried, feeling you bottom out, hips pressed flush to his. “ _ Yes… _ th-thank you, mommy.”

You groaned as you let him adjust to you, his panting breaths and soft whimpers making you lean down to kiss him. You smoothed your hand over his chest, leaving goosebumps in your wake.

“ _ Move, _ ” he whispered. “Please?”

You rocked your hips slowly, thrusting in and out as gently as you could until he relaxed, taking you in like he was made for it.

You kissed along his neck, nipping gently at his ear.

“You want it harder, sweetheart?” You murmured. “You need mommy to  _ ruin  _ you?”

He was panting now, still grasping at the sheets. You hadn’t told him he could touch you yet, and he was  _ still _ listening, still behaving, even as desperate as he was.

“Put your hands on me, baby,” you commanded softly. “Wanna feel you touch me when I fuck you.”

“Thank you,” he gasped breathlessly, hands coming up to grip your waist, your hips, your breasts, desperate for anything he could finally reach.

You wrapped one of his legs around your hip, grinding deeper than you had before.

“That’s my good boy,” you whispered, pulling your hips back just to slam into him hard.

“ _ Mommy! _ ” He cried out, gripping tightly to your waist.

You fucked into him harder now, giving him exactly what he wanted. He whined and begged with every thrust, little moans being pushed out of him.

“You’re so pretty like this,” you breathed, thrusting in deep. “So  _ desperate  _ for me.”

“Yes!” He whined, palming your breasts as you leaned over him. “All for you,  _ anything  _ for you.”

You hummed lowly, pressing your lips to his neck and snaking a hand between your bodies. He moaned your name breathily when you wrapped your fingers around his cock, hard and aching to be touched.

“You’ve been so good for me, baby. So good for mommy.”

He nodded dazedly, steady streams of whines and moans falling from his lips.

“Would you come for me, love? My pretty boy, come on, let me feel you come. Let me see you make a mess of yourself.”

Tears were leaking from his eyes now, more desperate than ever for his release.

“Y-Yes,” he choked, arching up into your touch. “Thank you, mommy, thank you,  _ thank you, fuck! _ ”

He moaned brokenly as he came, thrusting weakly into your fist as he spurted all over his stomach, all the way up to his chest.

You fucked him through it, grinding in deep and nudging over the spot that made him  _ cry _ .

He squeezed your arm softly, and you released your grip, slowly easing the toy out of him.

He was  _ gorgeous _ , blue eyes shimmering with tears and hair messy on the pillow. He was looking up at you like you created the stars, wide-eyed and wondrous.

“Sweetheart,” you said softly, taking him into your arms and lying him on your chest. “You did so good… so good for me.”

He hummed dazedly, snuggling into your arms and pillowing himself on your chest.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “Needed that… Needed you.”

You littered kisses all over his face, combing your hand through his messy hair.

“Anything for you, my good boy.”


	25. day 25: kitchen (poe dameron)

“missed you, baby girl,” he murmured, hoisting you up on the kitchen counter, lips trailing down your throat.

your head fell back against the cabinet, and you spread your legs to let him in between them.

“and I missed your mouth,” you teased, giggling when he squeezed your hips.

“yeah?” he said, smirk playing on his lips. “how much?”

your hand flew to the back of his head, fisting it in his thick curls.

“ _so_ much.”

he kissed you again, one hand sliding up to palm your breast through his thin t shirt you were wearing.

“you always wear my clothes when i’m gone?” he asked between kisses.

you grinned at him, moving his hand to your thigh.

“usually just your shirts and nothing else.”

he groaned lowly, sliding his fingers up to feel between your legs, feeling you dripping wet.

“shit,” he whispered, pushing your thighs as wide as he could and kneeling down in front of you.

“ _poe_ ,” you gasped when you felt his tongue drag across your pussy.

“sweet thing,” he said softly, squeezing at your hips. “you gonna tell me how much you love my mouth?”

you laughed breathlessly, “so cocky.”

he grinned, spreading you open.

“well, you already started before,” he smirked, thumbing at your clit. “maybe I want you convince me to eat your little pussy.”

“ _poe_ , come _on_ ,” you urged him, tugging at his hair.

he chuckled, nipping at the inside of your thigh.

“what’s the matter, baby girl? can’t take a little teasing? are you that needy?”

you tugged even harder this time.

“ _yes_ , yes I’m needy,” you gasped, pouting at him. “come on, baby, _please_.”

he bumped his nose against your knee affectionately, hitching your thighs over his shoulders.

“you know I can never say no to you, honey.”

he buried his face between your thighs, lapping at you desperately, like a man starved.

_stars_ , yes, this is what you missed. you missed the way he knew exactly where to touch, how to please, how to make you beg. he was filthy with it, making you cry out when you came on his tongue, making sure he took all you had to give.

you panted for breath as you came down, vaguely aware of the kisses he left on your leg with his head pillowed on your thigh.

“y’know,” he murmured, nuzzling into your hip. “I missed that mouth of yours, too.”


	26. day 26: sleepy (finn)

“ _hey, honey_ ,” you whispered softly, brushing soft kisses along his temple.

he leaned into your touch, eyes blinking open slowly. he was exhausted, stressed from the day he’d had. 

you could see it on his face, not as bright and eager as it had been that morning.

it broke your heart a little, seeing him worn down, the weight of the world on his shoulders. so you did all you could do right now, offering him kiss after kiss until the tension bled from his body.

“hey, love,” he said, voice a little rough from sleep. 

you ran your fingers soothingly down his chest, and he wrapped his arms around you, tugging you up to straddle his hips, his chest pressed tight to yours.

he hummed when he felt the warmth of your body.

you smiled down at him. “feel good?”

he hummed again, eyes slipping closed.

slowly, you reached your hand down in between your bodies, resting on his thigh.

your lips met his ear, and he shivered when you spoke again.

“can I make you feel even better?”

“ _baby_ ,” he murmured, tucking his face into your neck.

“shhh,” you hushed him gently, tugging his pants down his hips. “just let me take care of you.”

the tiniest of whimpers betrayed him when you wrapped your hand around his cock, making him wrap his arm around your back and tug you as close as he could.

you pumped him slowly, whispering gently into his ear.

“you do so much, finn,” you said, working his cock in a way that made him shiver. “I wanna make you feel so good... wanna take care of you the way you take care of me. you’re so good, honey, you’re _so good_.”

he gasped into your neck, moaning brokenly when he came into your fist, your lips on his forehead, softly coaxing him through it.

when he finally came down from it, his eyes were heavy, body sinking down into the mattress.

“baby,” he whispered, giving you a gentle kiss. “thank you.”

you smiled, caressing his cheek.

“get some rest, honey,” you murmured. “i’ll be here.”


	27. day 27: breasts/nipple play (lando calrissian)

lando was a tease by nature. always charming, always able to toy with you in a way that drove you crazy.

he refused to even _think_ about giving you what you wanted until you were so worked up, you couldn’t help but beg.

and tonight was no exception.

“what is it, sweetheart?” he smirked, lips working at your neck.

you let out the tiniest of whimpers when you felt his fingers ghost under the hem of your tunic, slowly dragging along your stomach.

“don’t be a-- _shit_ , don’t be a tease,” you said with as much force as you could muster.

he grinned as he began to slowly pop the buttons closest to your neck, revealing the soft skin of your chest.

“calling me a tease makes it sound like I don’t follow through,” he said, finally tugging off your top and letting it fall from your shoulders. 

his skilled fingers made quick work of the clasp of your bra, and you shivered when that fell away too.

he palmed your breast as he leaned in to kiss you, thumb brushing over your nipple in a way that made you gasp. he chuckled against your lips, dragging his mouth lower, lower, until he could take your nipple into his mouth.

“you know I _always_ finish what i’ve started, honey,” he grinned, teeth brushing over the sensitive skin of your breast just hard enough to make you gasp.

“lando,” you breathed, grasping the back of his neck and holding him against you. 

you felt his hand slide up to your other nipple, tweaking it and making you arch into his touch.

“you ready to beg for me now, sweetheart?” he asked, cocky as ever. “or do I need to keep _teasing_?”


	28. day 28: handjobs (jesse)

_“shit, sweetheart,”_ he rasped, letting his head fall back against the headboard.

you smirked up at him from where you sat in his lap, one hand between this thighs, the other stroking down his chest.

“ _just like that_.”

you stroked him slowly, keeping your eyes locked on his as you worked his cock.

“can I make you come just from this?” you asked quietly.

jesse groaned softly, the gentle lilt In your voice making his hips buck up.

“keep lookin’ at me like that and i’ll do anything,” he admitted, one hand coming up to cradle the back of your head.

you kept your pace with him, twisting your wrist as you stroked him, making him grit his teeth.

“anything?” you smiled, wide-eyed.

he let out a breathy laugh, knocking his forehead against yours.

“yeah, pretty girl,” he rasped. “anything.”

you took your lower lip between your teeth, speeding up your pace just a bit.

“ _fuck_ ,” he groaned, moaning out your name in a way that made your hips grind down into his.

you tugged him up to meet your lips, kissing him hard and running your tongue over his teeth

“you look so good like this,” you whispered when you pulled away, stroking him faster now. “I can barely stand it… I _need_ your come. come on, jesse, please? give it to me?”

the desperation in your voice made him cry out harshly, bucking his hips up into your fist and tugging you down to kiss you even harder than before.

he moaned low in his throat, looking deep into your eyes when he fell apart for you, spilling into your hand.

you looked up at him through your lashes, eyes bright and wide as you pulled your hand away.

slowly, you brought your fingers to your lips, and he reached out, grasping your wrist.

you kept your eyes on his as you dragged your tongue over your fingertips, beginning to lick him off your hand.

“oh, you naughty thing,” he said darkly, smirking as you licked your fingers clean. “i’m not done with you just yet.”


	29. day 29: knife play (commander fox)

“eager little thing, aren’t you?” he murmured, dragging the tip of his knife up the valley of your breasts. “barely even touched you and you’re shaking.”

you bit your lip hard, whimpering when he smirked down at you.

“ _please_ , commander... i...” you cut yourself off with a sharp gasp when the cool flat edge of the blade grazed over your nipple.

“keep talkin’, little one.” he rasped, fingers of his free hand brushing over the front of your panties.

your heart was pounding in your chest under his attention, the lingering feeling of danger making you drip between your thighs.

fox dragged the knife up slowly, gently, tilting your chin up with the tip of the blade.

“here’s what’s going to happen,” he said, voice deep, thick with authority. “you’re gonna to tell you exactly what you want me to do to you, and i’m gonna play with you until i decide if you deserve it.”

you swallowed thickly, whining high in your throat and when you met his eyes. his fingers spread your folds, and you knew you must be dripping all over him.

the chill of the blade continued down your throat, brushing over your hardened nipple once again.

“c-commander,” you whimpered. “i-i want your cock inside me.”

he hummed thoughtfully, rewarding you with a gentle thumb over your clit, urging you on.

“i... i want you to fuck me w-with your knife at my throat,” you admitted, blood running hot. “i want you to make me beg and cry and just _use_ me... make me take your cock.”

you were babbling now, torn between focusing on the soft touches between your thighs and the cold durasteel being dragged along your torso.

“naughty little thing,” he purred, slipping a finger inside you, slowly stretching you out. “so fuckin’ filthy for me, aren’t you? only for me.”

“yes!” you gasped, arching up when the knife returned below your chin. “yours, commander.”

his lips found yours in a filthy kiss, dragging his tongue along yours as the knife ghosted ever present over your skin.

“ _mine_.”


	30. day 30: aftercare (galen erso)

“ _shit_ ,” you gasped into his neck, clinging to his body as he worked you down from your high.

he fucked into you deeply, grinding his hips and making you cry out his name as you fell apart and trembled beneath him.

he grasped your hair in one hand, cradling your back with the other as he came inside you, moaning into your shoulder.

you were both panting heavily, your body shaking under his touch as he pulled out slowly, taking you in his arms and tugging you to his chest.

“you did so well, darling,” he whispered in your ear, settling you on top of him under the warm blankets. “so good for me, my love.”

you let out a soft whimper, cuddling into him as much as you could.

“thank you,” you whispered, and you could feel him smiling when he kissed your forehead.

he reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a glass of water and bringing it to your lips.

“here, love,” he encouraged you to sit up. “drink.”

you kept your eyes on his as he raised the glass to your lips, drinking your fill. he set the glass back down on the side table, reaching up to thumb at your lower lip, wiping away a droplet of water that clung to it.

“good girl.”

you shivered under the praise, burying your face back in his neck.

for a moment, he held you, stroking your back and letting your breathing slow. he hummed into your ear, bringing you back to him.

“would you like me to draw you a bath, darling?” he asked, and you nodded slowly, eyes heavy.

he smiled, leaning down to kiss you again.

“would you like me to join you?”

you nodded much more eagerly this time, tangling a hand in his hair and whispering, “yes, please.”

“alright, sweet girl,” he chuckled, scooping you up in his arms. “come along.”


	31. day 31: threesome (obi-wan kenobi & jango fett)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank yall so much for making it through this with me!! so excited for this last chapter. lmk what you think <3

“look at you, pretty thing,” obi wan murmured, sliding a hand down your torso.

you swallowed thickly as you looked up at him, wrists bound to the headboard above you with jango’s binders.

“is this what you needed? for us to have you any way we want?”

jango sat down beside you, running his thumb along your cheek, making you nuzzle into his palm.

“ _please_ ,” you whispered, leaning into his touch. “I need you both... do anything you want with me, _please._ ”

“desperate girl, aren’t you?” jango smirked, his rough fingers sliding along your lower lip. “just begging to be used.”

you looked up at him with pleading eyes, sucking the tip of his finger into your mouth.

“shit,” he swore, sliding it in deeper and watching your eyes flutter shut.

“what should we do with her, jango?” obi wan mused, sliding his hand down to your hip, squeezing just slightly.

they had you stripped naked, wrists cuffed to the bed, while both of them were fully clothed, circling around you like predators stalking their prey.

obi wan’s eyes were mischievous, locking on yours when he spoke.

“should we stretch open her pretty little mouth?”

you whimpered around jango’s finger as he continued to slide it between your lips.

obi wan grinned, moving his fingers lower, ghosting between your thighs.

“stars, she’s so wet... maybe she’d rather take us in that tight little cunt.”

the moan that left you was broken, garbled around the second finger jango had slipped into your mouth, and you felt yourself begin to drool around how thick they were.

“oh, she likes that,” he smirked, continuing to talk about you as though you weren’t in the room. 

“could always do both,” jango murmured, adding a third finger just to hear you gag. “take turns fucking her throat and her cunt... stretch her out real nice for us.”

your eyes were rolling back in your head listening to them, hips twitching up in search of the friction obi wan was denying you. he continued barely brushing his fingers over your clit, snatching them away when you tried rocking up into the touch.

he looked down at you when you whined, squeezing your thigh to bring your attention back.

“what’s wrong, little one?” he teased, spreading your thighs apart. “having your pretty mouth full isn’t enough?”

you shook your head as best you could, whimpering around jango’s fingers heavy on your tongue.

“you know how to beg for what you want,” obi wan said dismissively, rubbing his thumb roughly over your clit, just long enough to make you cry out. “let us hear you speak.”

jango pulled his fingers from your mouth, leaving you a drooling mess.

“please!” you gasped, voice raspy and rough. “p-please give me your cocks, both of you, I-- _please_ , fuck me any way you want, I _need_ it.”

jango laughed cruelly, lowering his hand to palm your breast.

“you _need_ it?” he mocked, tweaking your nipple. “you sound so pitiful, sweetheart. you _need_ two cocks in you? are you that greedy?”

tears of embarrassment welled in your eyes, but the way he spoke had you _aching_. 

“y-yes, sir,” you whimpered, arching up into his touch. 

jango laughed again, and you gasped when you felt the tip of obi wan’s cock nudging between your thighs.

“alright then, little one,” jango said. “if you’re that desperate, why don’t you beg kenobi to fuck you, huh? let him hear you.”

you pouted up at him, panting with the anticipation.

“ _please_ ,” you whined, spreading your legs as much as you could, arching your hips up against his. “please, sir, im _dripping_ for you, I can’t take it, I need your cock, _please-- please_ fill me up, daddy.”

obi wan groaned roughly, gripping your thighs and pushing into you without a second thought, making you cry out at how deep you felt him.

“good fuckin’ girl,” jango growled, moving up to bring his hips to your face. “you gonna take us both? gonna let me fuck that pretty mouth?”

“please!” you whined, moaning with every thrust of obi wan’s hips. “p-please, w-want you both to _ruin me_.”

the grin that spread across jango’s face was wolfish, predatory.

“give her what she wants, jango,” obi wan groaned, fucking you deeper now. “she needs a cock down her throat.”

your lips fell open obediently, mouth wet and hot for him as he pushed himself inside.

“oh, _baby girl,_ ” he groaned, fisting a hand in your hair as you whimpered around him. “we’re gonna fuckin’ _wreck_ you.”


End file.
